Craziness in a chatroom
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: Ok I got board. really random. Rated T for something Danny thinks don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**_Danny: GhostBoy, David:BirdBoy, Sam:I'llneverwearpink, Tucker: TechnoGeek, Dani: ClonedGirl, Vald: PlasmiusMaximus. Yes I was board OK don't juge me! Rated T because of something Danny thinks. basicly ramdomness without everyone talking to each other.I know you love Me!!!_**

**Craziness in a chat room**

**Danny and David and Danielle**

**GhostBoy has logged on.**

**BirdBoy has logged on.**

**I'llneverwearpink has logged on.**

**TechnoGeek has logged on.**

**GhostBoy: OK I'm scared now. **

**I'llneverwearpink: It's OK Danny. I won't let Tucker hurt you. **

**BirdBoy: [Gag] Teen love. It scares me.**

**TechnoGeek: I agree. They scare me too.**

**GhostBoy: Aren't you Dani's boyfriend?**

**BirdBoy: … No.**

**GhostBoy: WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER YOU PERVERT!!!**

**BirdBoy: [Runs and hides under his bed]**

**BirdBoy has logged off. **

**I'llneverwearpink: Danny It's Ok he's gone.**

**GhostBoy: NO IT'S NOT HE'S RAPPING DANIELLE!!!**

**TechnoGeek: I'm leaving now. Danny's scaring me.**

**TechnoGeek has logged off.**

**GhostBoy: [goes to find the pervert and beat him up with the Fenton anti-creep-stick] **

**GhostBoy has logged off.**

**I'llneverwearpink: Great I'm all alone.**

**ClonedGirl has logged on. **

**ClonedGirl: Is Danny's caps lock button broken?**

**I'llneverwearpink: read what he wrote.**

**ClonedGirl: OH NO! I've got to stop Danny from beating up David with the Fenton anti-creep stick or his ghost powers!**

**ClonedGirl has logged off.**

**PlamiusMaximus has logged on. **

**PlamiusMaximus: WHAT IS DANIEL PLANNING ON DOING!?! **

**I'llneverwearpink: Is everyone's caps lock button broken?**

**I'llneverwearpink: He's being an over protective older brother. More so than Jazz is to him.**

**PlamiusMaximus: He needs to loosen up**

**PlamiusMaximus has logged off.**

**I'llneverwearpink has logged off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Danny, MyBrotherIsToMorbid: Dani, HunterInRed: Valerie. Look I know the title stinks forgive me. it is kind of clear what this one is about. I don't own Ben 10, Hannah Montanah, Teen Titans, or Jonas Brothers. I still don't own Danny Phantom because if I did 1: Dani would be in more episodes 2: Dark Dan would come back and 3: It would still be going!!!_**

**Valerie and Danny fight while Dani sings random songs.**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe has logged on.**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid has logged on. **

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Dani is that you? What is it for you changed the name or made Phantom a file?**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: Made Phantom a file. You? **

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Same.**

**HunterInRed has logged on.**

**HunterInRed: YOU! How did you get a computer?**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: You really think ghosts are that far behind?**

**HunterInRed: Why is your name 'the after life hates me?'**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Because it does.**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: Hey Val, It's Dani.**

**HunterInRed: Why is your name 'my brother is to morbid' Danielle?**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: because he is.**

**HunterInRed: Why am I talking to you 2?**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Because you love me.**

**HunterInRed: Do not!**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Do to!**

**HunterInRed: Don't**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Do**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: Guys, Hello?**

**HunterInRed: Don't**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Do**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: I'm going to start dinging random songs now.**

**HunterInRed: Don't!**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Do!**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: OK. **_**It started when an alien devise did what it did. It stuck it's self upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10!**_

**HunterInRed: Don't!**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Do!**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: **_**You get the best of both worlds! Chilling out take it slow than you rock out the show.**_

**HunterInRed: DON'T!**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: DO!**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: **_**OOO, This is a SOS. Don't want a second guess. This is the bottom line, it's true!**_

**HunterInRed: DON'T!!**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: DO!!**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: **_**When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!**_

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: DON'T!!!**

**HunterInRed: DO!!!**

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: AH HA, You emitted it!!!**

**HunterInRed: Drat!**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid: **_**It was then that he knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming threw. He's here to fight for me and you! He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom!**_

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe: Since when did I have a theme song? **

**TheAfterLifeHatesMe is away: Trying to keep from being kidnapped by a fruit loop.**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid is away: Trying to stop the fruit loop from kidnapping her brother.**

**HunterInRed: Guys?  
TheAfterLifeHatesMe has logged off the connation has been lost.**

**MyBrotherIsToMorbid has logged off the connation has been lost. **

**HunterInRed: I guess they got kindnapped.**


End file.
